


He's Not Boring, He's Huey

by CartoonLover



Series: Set After [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: s03e06 Astro B.O.Y.D.!, Gen, boyd is an angel and i love him, hints of autistic huey, hints of neurodivergent dewey and louie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: 'Are you sure you're not bored? My brothers are usually begging me to stop.'Set after 'Astro B.O.Y.D.!'
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Huey Duck & Boyd
Series: Set After [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082505
Comments: 18
Kudos: 176
Collections: Finished111





	He's Not Boring, He's Huey

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for this series again. It's been a while, huh? 

When they got back to Duckburg and split off from Fenton and Dr. Gearloose, Huey suggested they head to the mansion. It had been a long day and he wanted to head home, but that didn't mean he wanted to stop hanging out with Boyd, quite the contrary actually. He just connected with him in a way he hadn't with anyone else, even... his brothers. That was something he didn't think was possible, but maybe it wasn't a bad thing. He liked being around someone who actually liked listening to what he said. 

Okay, so it wasn't that they didn't like listening, it was that he tended to go on longer than a normal person and they got bored quickly. It wasn't their faults, they were wired differently just like he was. But now he had someone to ramble to, someone who wouldn't get bored or distracted, it was great! 

This really had been a great day. 

He opened the mansion door and the two of them walked into see Dewey and Louie sitting on the steps, talking about something. They brightened up when they saw him and raced to hug, "Huey, where have you been, your s'more thing was supposed to be over by now!" Dewey exclaimed. 

He raised an eyebrow, "No it wasn't."

"Oh. Then what are you doing back so soon?" 

He shared a look with Boyd, "It's a long story, that ended up in Japan, somehow." And that was when Boyd realized he recognized one of Huey's brothers. 

"Hi, Louie!" 

"Oh, hey, Boyd," Louie said awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Sorry for almost murdering you and everything." 

"Wait, what?" 

Louie turned to his brothers, " _That_ is also a long story, and I might need therapy, I probably need therapy." He shifted back to Boyd. "So, umm, friends?" 

"Sure, sounds great! Oh boy, I've got _two_ friends now!" 'Wow, he is _just_ like Huey.' Louie and Dewey unknowingly both thought. And with that their attention was back on their brother. 

Dewey waved a finger at him, "Don't think we forgot about you Mr. Sneak-Off-To-Japan-And-Don't-Tell-Anyone!"

"I told Uncle Donald." 

"We never get told anything!" He whined. "You have to tell us everything that happened now! Don't leave anything out!" 

Huey looked at them shocked, "Are you sure you guys wanna hear? It's a long story, who knows how long it could take me to tell it. I mean, a lot happened and a bunch of it requires additional information to really understand. And that information isn't easy to understand by any means! It's a bunch of robotics and engineering stuff, and that can get kind of tedious, especially if you don't know a lot about it." 

"Dude, why are you trying to get us to not wanna hear this stuff?" Louie narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously, "Did you finally do something illegal?" 

He threw up his hands surrenderingly, "I just don't want you guys to get bored is all!" 

"You went to _Japan,_ how on earth would we get bored hearing how you did it?! Seriously that's," Dewey took a gulp of air, "A long ways away. And now you're here acting like it's not a big deal and it's kind of freaking me out!" The room went silent for a few moments as they all took in what just happened. Dewey sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling, can you please just tell us what happened?" And that's exactly what he did, with a little help from Boyd. 

"Why did you think we'd get bored?" Louie asked him after they were done. 

Huey shrugged, "You guys always get bored when I go on for too long." He said dejectedly, making his brothers look at each other. But didn't say anything, not knowing what to say. Which caused Huey to start internally freaking out, why weren't they saying anything?! Do they really agree with that? Do they really think he's boring? He's not boring! He's not, he's not! 

"Huey." A voice suddenly said calmingly. "Breathe, just breathe. Can I touch you?" He shakily nodded his head and felt something touch his arm a few seconds later, it felt nice. Grounding. Slowly, he began to calm down and sat on the steps, exhausted. It was weird, the people who were able to calm him were the people who could send him over the edge like _t_ _hat_. He really didn't know what to think about that. 

"We're jerks, huh?" Dewey said humorlessly. Huey tried to correct him but he shook his head. "No, we are. Stop playing big brother for five minutes and let us apologize. We're sorry."

"Really sorry." Louie interjected. "It's not you, you're not boring at all, it's just- we aren't, interested in the things you are." He tried to word carefully. "But that doesn't mean you can't talk to us about them and we're sorry for acting like you couldn't. If you wanna ramble on about whatever to us then do it and we'll get better about listening, but if you'd rather tell Boyd that's fine too." Did Huey just want to do that? He and Boyd did connect, but Dewey and Louie were his brothers, he wanted to tell them everything. So why didn't he just do both? 

"I don't want that, I want to tell you guys things and for you to listen to me. But it is nice to have a friend that understands me." He and Boyd smiled at each other. Which made his brothers smile, they were glad he had someone who understood him too. 

"So, did anything else happen?" 

"Somebody was being really mean to him earlier." Boyd responded before Huey could much to his despair, he really didn't want them knowing about that part. 

Dewey and Louie shared a look, "Mean how? And who? Was it someone in Japan? Because we will find a way to go there if we have to!" And with that Huey bust out laughing, what was he worried about? Of course he and his brothers were fine! This was just a small bump in the road, but they were still Dewey and Louie in all the best ways. As long as that remained he could get through anything. 


End file.
